


All In a Night

by Merfilly



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-24
Updated: 2012-08-24
Packaged: 2017-11-12 19:08:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/494670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Catwoman teaches a lesson</p>
            </blockquote>





	All In a Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Katsuko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katsuko/gifts).



The night was a bad one for the John who thought rolling one of the girls in the East End was a good idea. The working girl let it slip to Holly when Holly came by to check on her friend. A description, name, and the incident was passed on to Catwoman, and a hunt began.

Now, the John was dangling from a lamppost in nothing but his boxers, several marks displaying who had gotten hold of him. Around his neck was a sign stating "I solicit, then don't pay."

The headline the next day blazed about the 'justice' meted out to one of their very own council members, and Selina Kyle just smiled.


End file.
